Harry Potter and the whomping willow
by chapy14
Summary: Depressed after sirius escape, harry stroles the school grounds at night, when he is cought by the whomping willow, which decides to have its wicked way with him. Slash/Branches/BDSM/Smut/non-con


I don't own Harry potter, he belongs to J. .

It has been three weeks since Sirius made his escape on Buckbeak, and with the holidays just a day away, Harry was once again falling into deprecion. He rarelly talked with anyone and as soon as the clases were over he would go roaming through the school alone, having given the slip to his friends, who were getting more and more worried for him. He knew that they were worried, he had seen them whispering behind his back or when they thought that he couldn't hear them, he knew that they were wondering why he was suddenly like this, but he couldn't help it! When thinking that he would have to return to the Dursley's tomorrow, return to the beatings, the starving and been made to work like a damn house elf, he felt like screaming, crying and a overpowering desire to just run away. But he knew he couldn't, Dumbledore would just find him and drag him there again saying some bullshit about blood wards and that they would keep him safe. Safe from what! I would like to scream in his face, the only times i have been in danger have been here at hogwarts under his supposed care! But no i have to go back to being the abused slave of my relatives for wards that have not even once protected me from abuse. He would probably say something about protecting me from people outside the house, but then what about dudley's friends! They also beat me and there is nothing to stop them, without magic i am helpless!

So after a full day thinking this things and spending a couple of hours in bed trying to go to sleep, Harry finally gave up. Still in payamas, he picked up his shoes and his invisibility cape and went on a stroll through the school grounds. He was remembering the last time he talked with Sirius, were he asked if i wanted to live with him. The happiness and hope that had coursed through my body only to be crushed a couple of hours later when he escaped.

Unkowingly his feet were taking him to the whomping willow, he took his wand and levitated a rock to hit the spot that would freeze the tree. As soon as it stoped he got closser, from the corner of his eye he thought he saw something moving but when he turned there was nothing, shrugging he turned intending to go to the entrance of the secret passage way, when he felt a tug at his leg, looking down he saw that it was one of the willows branches circling his leg and getting tighter as he started struggling.

The branch suddenly pull my leg causing me to lose my balance and fall on my arce when it started dragging me towards the tree dislodging the cape. As i was getting closer three other branches snarled around my arms and remaining leg, lifting me from the ground and spreding my limbs from each other. Other branches started getting closer and i was scared.

"No, stop! What are you doing!... let me go!"

The branches didn't react to my screams other than to shove a rather large, smooth and slim covered branched into my mouth.

"Mmmhh! Mmh!"

The rest started exploring my body, crowling over my legs and arms, shoving themselves under my clothes, stretching them until the give away leaving me naked for the tree to do with what it wanted.

The branches were all smooth with the same slime as the one in my mouth which was at the moment busy thrusting in the wet cavern and covering every space it could find with the stuff. The branches started rubbing me all over spredding the slime, it made me hot, made me lose my mind slowly, i could smell something sweet coming from it that made my mind blank itself, i couldn't think of anything other than having those branches continue touching me rubbing me to free me from this heat!

As soon as that thought crossed my mind the branches picked up speed, two branches aproached my nipples and started rubbing them, making them hard and pinching them causing my back to arch into the contact. It was to much i had never been touched like this, and i had a feeling that this was only the beggining.

And i was right! A slick branch started pumping my manhood, while another circled my balls and started fondling them. A small one, thiner than a needle aproached my slit and before i could do anything it thrust in. The pain of having something in there was enough to shake me from my slime induced stupor and i started fighting trying to get away from my attacker. The tree didn't like that for the next i feel was a strike of pain to my back! I screamed with all i had as another strike came, turning my head i saw a branch hitting my back over and over again, the flogging continued until i fell limp in the branches embraced to tired to continue fighting. Seeing this the branches started rubbing against me again spreading more slime, which decreased the pain but also blanked my mind again.

Through all this the branch in my mouth hadn't stopped moving and suddenly it realesed its juices down my throut, making my body feel on fire and forcing it to relax.

Two tiny branches went down my back and spread my cheeks, rubbing against my hole making it pucker out, and then thrusting in!

A spike of pain went through my body at the sudden intrusion making me tense, but soon it relax again. The branches went on exploring the cavern and stretching the passage, stroking my prostate every few strokes. It was to much, i couldn't hold on much longer, i was about to come, when sud for a denly another branch slid around my cock tightly preventing me from release.

As this went on the smaller branches up my ass suddenly realesed their juices inside of me spreading it all over, making me hotter and causing an itch that needed to be scratched, pounded on, hurt, i didn't care as long as it stopped! I was going mad! The damn tree was cock blocking me! And all this heat was driving me insane!

The branches retreated from my ass but remained just in the border stretching me as far as i could go in preparation for a larger branch, which was the size of my fist!

The branches holding me up, turned me around so i was horizontal with the floor and drew my knees up to my shoulders living me open to the branch aproching. I could only watch as it come closer and with a muffled scream feel as it drived passed my entrance and without waiting started thrusting at a brutal pace. In and Out, In and out, i was honestly to fucked up to distinguish what the plant was doing to me or rather what it was not! I had a huge branch thrusting in my mouth and ass, i was being stroked and cock blocked, there was a little branch shoved down my cock, my nipples where being strocked and pinched alternatively and my linbs were being held and rubbed constantly with the slime covered branches. The damn tree, even started massaging my back and stroking my hair while keeping my head and throut aligned to get deeper down my throut!

Really there was not much of me that could be seen at this point so covered in branches as i was. Just as i was about to lose my mind or fall unconcious, whichever happened first, i felt the branch cock blocking me release me and with a few more thrusts and strokes i was coming like i never had before! I saw white, the inmense release was incredible! But just when i thought that it was over another branch inched its way up my ass and the thrusting started all over again.

The branches brought me to complection many times, each time changing something to what they were doing to me, from flogging, to more branches, to changing possitions (upside-down, sitting, standing, against the floor) using gravity to push deeper in me, more cock-blocking or not allowing me release by stopping just before i came, thrusting it's seeds into me and thrusting with them inside, tickling me with its leaves, whatever, when it was finished i was a mess!

It was already morning by the time it finally released me, and i had came more times than i can count, suffice to say it left me dry and even if it continued i would only continue to to have dry orgasms, i was exausted, my body hurt, but strangly enough i was the most relaxed i had ever been before.

Exausted i picked up my wand that i had dropped when all this started and fixed my clothes, got dressed, put on my cloak and headed back to the griffindor tower for a shower and my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow i was deep under, sleeping of trees, pleasure and wondering when i would be able to experience it again.

Hmm... Maybe i should escape the dursleys and came to hide in the school, the old coot would never think to look for me here! I could ask Dobby for food and spend my nights enjoying my self! fufufufu.


End file.
